U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,229 discloses herbicidal utility in "cotton and soya" cultivations for compounds of the formula ##STR1## wherein, inter alia R.sup.1 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, formyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkanoyl;
R.sup.2 is (in part) an ether group; PA1 R.sup.3 is H or CN; PA1 R.sup.4 is H or halogen; PA1 R.sup.5 is H, halogen or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA1 R.sup.6 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl; and PA1 R.sup.5 and R.sup.6 together are tri- or tetramethylene. PA1 R.sup.2 is H, isopropyl, allyl, propargyl, CH(CH.sub.3)C.tbd.CH, benzyl, CHR.sup.7 CO.sub.2 R.sup.8 or may be taken together with Z; PA1 R.sup.3 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl or N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 ; PA1 R.sup.4 is H or halogen; PA1 R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 may be taken together as --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- or --(CH.sub.2).sub.4 --; PA1 R.sup.5 and R.sup.6 are independently H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sup.7 and R.sup.8 are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 X is Cl or Br; PA1 Y is F or Cl; PA1 Z is H or may be taken together with R.sup.2 as ##STR4## such that the linking A atom is attached to the methine carbon; R.sup.9 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, cyclopropyl, vinyl C.sub.2 alkynyl, CN, C(O)R.sup.10, CO.sub.2 R.sup.10, CONR.sup.10 R.sup.11, CR.sup.12 R.sup.13 C(O)R.sup.10, CR.sup.12 R.sup.13 CO.sub.2 R.sup.10, CR.sup.12 R.sup.13 CONR.sup.10 R.sup.11, CHR.sup.12 OH, CHR.sup.12 OC(O)R.sup.10 or CHR.sup.12 OC(O)NR.sup.10 R.sup.11 ; and PA1 R.sup.10, R.sup.11, R.sup.12 and R.sup.13 are independently H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl. PA1 R.sup.1 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl optionally substituted with 1 to 3 F atoms or Cl atoms, O(C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl), S(C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl) or CN; C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl optionally substituted with 1 to 3 F atoms or Cl atoms; C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl; or C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkanoyl; PA1 R.sup.2 is H, isopropyl, allyl, propargyl, CH(CH.sub.3)C.tbd.CH, CHR.sup.7 CO.sub.2 R.sup.8 or may be taken together with Z; PA1 R.sup.3 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl or N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 ; PA1 R.sup.4 is H, F, Cl or Br; PA1 R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 may be taken together as --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- or --(CH.sub.2).sub.4 --; and PA1 X is Cl. PA1 R.sup.1 is CH.sub.3 optionally substituted with 1 to 3 F atoms or Cl atoms; CH.sub.2 CN; allyl; or propargyl; PA1 R.sup.3 is CF.sub.3 ; and PA1 R.sup.4 is H. PA1 R.sup.9 is CH.sub.3 ; PA1 A is O; and PA1 Q is Q-1. PA1 3-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-[(2-propynyl) oxy]phenyl]-1-methyl-6-(trifluoromethyl)-2,4(1H, 3H)-pyrimidinedione; PA1 3-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(2-propenyloxy)phenyl]-1-methyl-6-(trifluoromethyl)- 2,4(1H, 3H)-pyrimidinedione; PA1 3-(5,7-dichloro-2,3-dihydro-2-methyl-4-benzofuranyl)-1-methyl-6-(trifluorom ethyl)-2,4(1H, 3H)-pyrimidinedione; and PA1 3-( 7-choro-5-fluoro-2,3-dihydro-2-methyl-4-benzofuranyl)-1-methyl-6-(trifluor omethyl)-2,4(1H, 3H)-pyrimidinedione; PA1 3-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-[(2-propynyl)oxy]phenyl]-6-dimethylamine-1-methyl-1, 3,5-triazine-2,4(1H,3H)-dione. PA1 R.sup.1 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl optionally substituted with one or more halogen, OR.sup.5, SR.sup. 6 or CN; C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkenyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkynyl, each optionally substituted with 1-3 halogens; formyl; or C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkanoyl; PA1 R.sup.2 is H, isopropyl, allyl, propargyl, CH(CH.sub.3)C.tbd.CH, benzyl, CHR.sup.7 CO.sub.2 .sup.R.sup.8 or may be taken together with Z; PA1 R.sup.3 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl or N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 ; PA1 R.sup.4 is H or halogen; PA1 R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 may be taken together as --(CH.sub.2)3-- or --(CH.sub.2).sub.4 --; PA1 R.sup.5 and R.sup.6 are independently H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sup.7 and R.sup.8 are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 X is Cl or Br; PA1 Y is F or Cl; PA1 Z is H or may be taken together with R.sup.2 as ##STR6## such that the linking A atom is attached to the methine carbon; and R.sup.9 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, cyclopropyl, vinyl, C.sub.2 alkynyl, CN, C(O)R.sup.10, CO.sub.2 R.sup.10, CONR.sup.10 R.sup.11, CR.sup.12 R.sup.13 C(O)R.sup.10, CR.sup.12 R.sup.13 CO.sub.2 R.sup.10, CR.sup.12 R.sup.13 CONR.sup.10 R.sup.11, CHR.sup.12 OH, CHR.sup.12 OC(O)R.sup.10 or CHR.sup.12 OC(O)NR.sup.10 R.sup.11 ; and PA1 R.sup.10, R.sup.11, R.sup.12 and R.sup.13 are independently H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sup.1 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl optionally substituted with 1 to 3 F atoms or Cl atoms; O(C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl), S(C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl) or CN; C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl optionally substituted with 1 to 3 F atoms or Cl atoms; C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl; or C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkanoyl; PA1 R.sup.2 is H, isopropyl, allyl, propargyl, CH(CH.sub.3)C.tbd.CH, CHR.sup.7 CO.sub.2 R.sup.8 or may be taken together with Z; PA1 R.sup.3 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl or N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 ; PA1 R.sup.4 is H, F, Cl or Br; PA1 R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 may be taken together as --(CH.sub.2).sub.3 -- or --(CH.sub.2).sub.4 --; and PA1 X is Cl. PA1 R.sup.1 is CH.sub.3 optionally substituted with 1 to 3 F atoms or Cl atoms; CH.sub.2 CN; allyl; or propargyl; PA1 R.sup.3 is CF.sub.3 ; and PA1 R.sub.4 is H. PA1 R.sup.9 is CH.sub.3 ; and PA1 A is O. PA1 3-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-[(2-propynyl)oxy]phenyl]-6-(dimethylamino-1-methyl-1 ,3,5-triazine-2,4(1H, 3H)-dione; PA1 3-(5,7-dichloro-2,3-dihydro-2-methyl-4-benzofuranyl)-1-methyl-6-(trifluorom ethyl)-2,4(1H, 3H)-pyrimidinedione; and PA1 3-( 7-choro-5-fluoro-2,3-dihydro-2-methyl-4-benzofuranyl)-1-methyl-6-(trifluor omethyl)-2,4(1H, 3H)-pyrimidinedione.
The instant invention provides a method for controlling undesired vegetation in plantation and specialty crops. Many of the compounds of the instant invention have been previously disclosed for use generally as herbicides, and such disclosures are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,229, EP-A-438,209, JP 3-77,874 and EP-A-408,382. There are, however, no teachings for the use of these compounds as herbicides in plantation and specialty crops such as citrus, sugarcane, coffee, banana, oil palm, loblolly pine, rubber, cocoa, grapes, plantain, pineapple, fruit trees such as apples, and nut trees. These crops are important markets and are cultivated particularly in regions of the Pacific rim and South America. Citrus, sugarcane and loblolly pine also are grown elsewhere.
The yields of selected crops such as citrus, sugarcane, coffee, banana, oil palm, loblolly pine, rubber, cocoa, grapes, fruit trees and Bermudagrass tend to be lessened by undesired plantings such as crabgrass, johnson grass, guineagrass and the like. In addition, the yields of these crops tend to be reduced by crop plants such as corn, cotton, wheat, rice, and the like. A need therefore exists for controlling these types of plantings to improve the yields of selected crops such as those mentioned above.
This invention also provides novel substituted heterocyclic compounds and their agriculturally suitable compositions which are generally useful as herbicides, as well as methods of their use as general or selective preemergent or postemergent herbicides, or as plant growth regulants.
New compounds effective for controlling the growth of undesired vegetation are in constant demand. In the most common situation, such compounds are sought to selectively control the growth of weeds in useful crops such as sugarcane, citrus, oil palm, cotton, rice, corn, wheat and soybeans, to name a few. Unchecked weed growth in such crops can cause significant losses, reducing profit to the farmer and increasing costs to the consumer. In other situations, herbicides are desired which will control all plant growth. Examples of areas in which complete control of all vegetation is desired are areas around railroad tracks, storage tanks and industrial storage areas. There are many products commercially available for these purposes, but the search continues for products which are more effective, less costly and environmentally safe.